


【KKH/TK】小屋逗猫

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】小屋逗猫

 

staff暂时离开后距离录制结束也没多久了，光一坐在沙发上百无聊赖的玩起了那只金毛小狮子，毛绒绒的东西不管是哪种都能让他爱不释手，门再次被推开时也没有刻意的去看是谁，直到上锁后他才有些疑惑的抬头看向声音源头。

“你怎么来了…”

“顺路而已。”顺路的人把手上一个不大不小的纸箱放在了他面前的矮桌上，“是回礼喔——”

“什么回礼？”光一终于放下那只金毛狮子掂量了几下桌上的纸箱，带了点份量但也说不上重，他划开封口满脸疑惑的瞥了眼笑的意味不明的爱人。

“抱枕池嘛，我看到了”下意识的小动作还是让他心里一阵暖，看起来不拘小节的搭档实际上渐渐地对周围很多事物的处理都越来越无微不至，就算他不说也能清楚的感觉到。

温柔而立派。

还很可爱…

“没什么印象了…不过话说回来…为什么要给我这个？”光一揪着灰色goro猫的耳朵把它从箱子里提了出来，状似嫌弃的眉眼间隐藏着强忍的笑意，“喂…回礼的话有点诚意啊…”

“双色光一在车上没人陪会孤单到哭鼻子吧”

“才不会哭呢…”

“需要八字脸刚陪着啊，和kochan一样黏人的双色光一呢。”

“所以说才不会哭啦……等等，这是什么？”揉了揉怀里的名为‘刚’的猫猫抱枕，光一意外的看见箱底还有一堆奇形怪状……又很眼熟的东西。

“全部是给光一玩的，喜欢吗？”  
清理液，润滑剂，跳蛋，拉珠，肛塞，乳夹…尿道棒……

“你这家伙…真的是顺路过来的？”道具齐全还都是些方便携带的小物件，光一遮住眼睛半责问半撒娇的小声问，耳朵在瞄到里面的东西时就泛上了淡淡的红。

“本来今晚就要去你那儿，这些打算带过去用……”

“然后看时间录制也快结束了，就顺便过来接你。”

“放车上不就好了，带进来干什…别脱我裤子……”没等他说完就被人欺身压在了沙发背上，温热的手从胸膛摸到小腹，随即熟练的解开皮带就要褪掉那条黑裤子，光一推了推身上的人皱了皱眉不肯抬起屁股让他顺利脱下，“回家再玩不行吗……”

“光一刚才明明笑的那么开心，怎么我来了之后就一副大爷样。”他微微用力掐了下光一的屁股，亲了亲他的鼻尖和嘴唇又咬住泛红的耳朵厮磨舔吻了一会儿，“我也想逗猫嘛…”

“痒…”他偏过头不让刚再舔他的耳朵，讨好的吻又落在他的颈侧，鼻尖从微长的鬓发蹭到了敏感的耳后肌肤，潮湿的热气喷洒在颈肤上难免让光一轻微颤了颤。

“就玩一会儿，保证不进去。”

“不准用那个…”

“哪个？”已经成功了大半，堂本刚大概猜的出光一不想要的是什么，以防万一——嗯，为了满足恶趣味，还是想让他亲口说出来。

“…那个，金属的。”眼看着好不容易哄过来的人脸颊也慢慢晕上一层红，他顺着对方的视线看向消毒盒里那根精致小巧的尿道棒，上次用它那次光一直接被折腾的哭了出来，射出的液体弄湿了大片的床单，爽到失禁的经历到现在都是他难以启齿的炸点。

“好，不用。”

“对了记得穿好衣服，过一会儿还要见staff吧。”他从纸箱最底层拿出一条干净的毛巾，顺手给他塞了清理润滑用具外加一对金色乳夹。

“裤子就不用了，一会儿我给你穿。”

“你绝对不是顺路吧…真是。”

总是这样突然冒出些稀奇古怪的念头，说做什么就要做什么，又很会适时的寻找机会，即使不是让人踏实的外界环境也总能很有分寸的在提升刺激度的同时不给他太大的心理负担。

原本今晚就要见面…提前做点准备也没什么吧。抱着这样的想法去了隔间清理，在一起这么久了必要的流程也烂熟于心，差不多做完后才发现这次的润滑剂居然是……樱桃味的。

一如既往的可食用，把东西涂在那里仔细扩张的时候光一情不自禁的回想起很久前做的那次，没人会讨厌被拥抱的感觉，纵使是看起来就很强硬的他也是。身体被打开的最初感总归说不上舒服，但一想到会被比手指更烫更大的东西所填满，抱着他的人还是最爱的刚，心里难免会泛起些涟漪，身体也慢慢起了反应。像是对外所表现出的‘老夫老妻’形式，在做这种事情的时候——尤其是和喜欢的人，改不掉的还是这种由幸福而产生的悸动。滚楼梯的是他，布杀阵的是他，流血流汗的是他，而对内柔软的一面也就只会给刚看了，流泪的也会是他。太太这一说法的确很适合刚，不是性别亦或是强弱上定位，而是细腻和温柔，还有爱。从来不觉得他是个柔弱的人，一起走过的几十年中没人比他更了解刚，是强大而坚韧的，和他的名字一样。

是相方也是爱人，没有绝对的照顾与被照顾、爱与被爱，两个人的话，都是相互的啊。

第一次刚表示想抱他的时候还有些意外，像是曾经节目中所说过的「比起拥抱别人更想要被抱」，光一记在了心里。在他脆弱无助时给了更多的爱，用拥抱来安抚他。但那时候，很多时候肉体上的爱反而没那么重要了，他后来慢慢的想开了，刚所说的「抱」或许有一部分是精神层面上的——想要被理解和支持吧。

不像是现在，工作量不大又恰好双方都有空的情况下，安排好一切后堂本刚总会迫不及待的来找他，说想做了，想他了。明明都快四十的人了……还喜欢玩各种小花样。

其实心里还是很高兴的，至少他对很多事情都还有兴致。本以为会击垮他的现实也没能打倒他，事业稳中向上，自己也在为身体而好好的努力，演唱会上又唱又跳完全没问题，不爱锻炼的人现在也健实了许多……性事上虽然自己主张骑乘但后来慢慢的也开始尝试了许多新的姿势，不得不说刚在怎么让他爽这方面的确有一套。

光一想着想着就弯起了唇，樱桃味的润滑剂把里面弄的滑滑腻腻，足够湿软后呼吸也变得不太平稳，他把那对软化过的半金属乳夹小心翼翼的夹在胸前那两颗肉粒上，痛度适中带点刺痒，如果不通电的话完全在承受范围之内。然后重新把脱掉的衣服穿回去…衬衫蹭上金属夹牵动起乳珠，刺痛感不禁让他上身一颤轻吸口气，随之而来的痒又是一阵酥骨的麻，上面正经严实而下身只穿了个内裤，前脚刚踏出门就感觉到有股视线直直落在了自己身上。

“好慢…差点和goro猫一起睡着”

“再怎么样39岁的大叔抱着猫咪玩偶睡着都有点违和吧……”他有点哭笑不得的看着堂本刚把玩偶刚抱在怀里揉成各种形状，偏偏两双眼睛都还是直对着他看的。

“八字脸刚君转过脸喔，下面是和光一的二人世界了。”他把灰色滚滚猫翻了个身放在沙发边，拍了拍旁边的位置招呼光一坐过来。

“双腿张开点，嗯…时间没有白白浪费嘛，看样子好好扩张过了。”手指先是隔着布料在后面探了探，感受到湿热后又从内裤边缘钻了进去，食指轻而易举的就进入了柔软的后穴。他起身半跪在光一身边，一手揽着他的肩膀俯身吻他的脖子和微长的后发，另一只手扒掉那条纯棉内裤探进两根手指寻找让他舒服的地方，再久不做也知道大概的位置，没一会儿就隐约碰到了疑似前列腺的地方。

“嗯？是这里吗？”他又碰了碰刚才的位置，才放松下来的身体再次紧绷着，光一微仰起头按住埋在脖颈处的脑袋双腿下意识的合拢，半压抑的呻吟明显和之前的声调不太一样，确定后他舔了舔光一的喉结用指腹打着转的按摩，发颤的大腿并的越来越紧，手指的活动也渐渐受到了阻碍。

“干嘛合起来，腿张开。”

“啊…哈嗯……别一直碰…嗯…”试着重新打开的双腿在手指抽插的动作中抖个不停，每次张开后又总是会被刺激的再次夹紧，他按住刚的手不让他再碰那里，却不想被人抓着脚踝强行抬了起来，膝盖微曲双脚垫在沙发上直接摆成了M型，堂本刚蹲下身子埋在他腿间仔细观察着手指抽送中括约肌的微妙变化，的确准备的很充分…完全可以直接进去了。涂了大量润滑剂的入口处泛着诱人的水光，答应他不在这里做但还是忍不住的舔了舔，“不行…嗯…别进去了……”湿滑的舌头代替手指伸进了小穴，过于舒服的感觉让他咬着唇拼命的往后面缩想要躲避舌头的入侵，偏偏脚腕被固定住双腿反折在两边，染上樱桃甜香的后穴毫无遮蔽的暴露在外一点点的被舌尖所攻略，肛吻的刺激总是让他招架不过来，舌头钻进去舔舐搅动时光一挣扎的幅度更大了些，喘息声比之前还要急促，原本压抑的呻吟也逐渐变得有些不顾形象。

“嗯…不要舔了…刚…会忍不住的…”

“不行哦，我不进去光一也不可以射的。”  
他揉了揉光一紧绷的大腿退出舌头，嘴唇移到勃起的阴茎上亲了亲有些湿润的铃口，起身后果不其然的看见那张柔和下来变得红通通的脸，不管做过多少次还是会这样害羞啊，微张着嘴喘息的时候总会看见里面勾起的粉色舌头。

又好像对这种诱人的行为毫无自觉，不经意间就想要欺负他。

“喝水吗，嘴唇好干”接吻中略微起皮的下唇也被他舔湿，堂本刚亲了下他的侧脸递过一个水杯。中场休息时短发恋人趴在矮桌上把那些玩具排成一列，稍加思考后选了不起眼的两个。一直看在眼里的光一双手托着杯子一口气喝完了里面的水，心理作用似乎这样就能冷静下来。

“来，腿张开。”

“屁股抬起来一点，不要把别人沙发弄湿了”  
果然乖乖的抬高了，小型跳蛋借着润滑轻松的塞了进去，紧接着又感觉到稍大的东西堵在了穴口处。

“两个…？”

“听说跳蛋很快…我怕他掉出来。”  
所以添了个肛塞，还是震动的？

“没关系啦，我给你穿裤子”绝对是故意的，给他穿内裤的时候按了遥控器，突如其来的刺激让毫无防备的人当即颤了颤失声叫了出来，最低的频率都要比先前玩的那些快很多，小东西一个劲的往里钻根本没有要掉出来的意思好吗……

“你腿夹这么紧我怎么给你穿…”

“你…调低点…哈啊——”

“啊ごめ…按错了”看不出半点愧疚的人关掉最高档重新调回第一级，拿起桌子上另外两个遥控器也分别调到了中低档。

“嗯…太多了…”金属乳夹上的微电流刺激着被夹到红肿的乳头，刺痛从乳尖直窜至大脑，掺杂着疼痛后四处流窜的痒和麻，合身的内衬总会在不经意间蹭的他更加难耐，光一微弓起身体抓着刚的手腕，低喘声在跳蛋钻到某一刁钻角度快速震动时渐渐变了调，拖在外面的细线被肛塞震的微微晃动，慢慢的使不上力半个身子软在了沙发上，穿裤子的过程艰难而又让人血脉偾张，堂本刚皱着眉第无数次拍上他的屁股予以警告。

“不要抓我…别在我耳边喘……”

“不许蹭我…当心我直接在这里操你…”

“到里面去了…好痒…”被威胁后不敢再乱动，他把脑袋埋进刚的肩窝里乖乖让他给自己穿好裤子，进到深处的跳蛋每隔一段时间就会碰到前列腺，在快感疯狂堆积的时候又会减缓频率移到其他地方，好几次都在高潮边缘被硬生生的逼回去，紊乱的呼吸声中带了点撒娇的低哼，阴茎被挑逗的一直处于勃起又射不出的状态，在裤子的牢牢包裹下只能看见鼓起的轮廓，随便扭动一下身体都是种快感的折磨，堵在穴口的震动肛塞更是把里面的痒放大了数倍。

“听话，松手。”

“哈…啊…好快……别走…”小巧的跳蛋只是中等频率就让他有些受不了，他能感觉到那小玩意在后庭里疯狂的震动，不管多么刁钻的位置都能轻松的抵达，到处乱钻把里面弄的又湿又痒，情欲挑到了最高点但完全得不到满足，光一拽着他的外套身体不受控制的轻微颤抖，动作中衣服蹭到金属夹叠加了一层乳头触电的刺激，刚掰开他的手指坐到了对面，拿起放在地上的小型摄像机调整好焦距对准了面前脸色绯红的人。

“光一看着镜头，眼神别躲闪”穿着衣冠楚楚实际上后面和前面都在承受快感，他坐在沙发上两手握拳，低下头时微长的额发遮住了小半张脸，隐忍的喘息声在安静的小屋内显得格外清晰，镜头里的人闻言看了看摄像头，飘忽朦胧的视线最终落在了刚的身上，红扑扑的脸颊和那双无措的眼眸太惹人心动，刚没有给打算开口的人机会按了下其中一个遥控器的按钮。

“啊啊…太…太快了…刚…好快…”

“别看我，看镜头。怎么眼睛有点红了，在工作哦光一桑，生理需求的话等到结束后再解决。”

“不看过来我就按第二个了。”

“别…”单音词都带上了颤音，深处的跳蛋无所顾忌的急剧跳动着，光一止不住出口的细碎呻吟艰难的抬起头，染上层水雾的眼睛看向摄像头，颤抖的身体总是让堂本刚很难对上焦，他头疼的小声嘀咕了几句总算把另一个遥控器放到了一边。

“坐姿很奇怪啊，双腿微开自然一点”

“哈…嗯…调低点…”这种高频率的跳动只要微微张开腿就觉得会钻到更里面，再不调低点他觉得后穴被刺激出的液体马上就要浸湿内裤了。

“要求真多啊，不愧是光一桑。”居然还像模像样的抱怨了一句，光一连瞪他的力气都没了。稍微降低后乳夹上电流的刺激又变得鲜明起来，在觉得他已经快不行的时候拿着摄像机的人终于正经的开始了‘访谈’

“今天下午玩的开心吗？”坏心眼的把肛塞遥控器调高了一个档。

“开…开心…”据他对刚的了解，这种时候还是乖乖回答速战速决对他更有利。

“脖子后面被发尾遮住的红印是怎么回事”

“被吻的…”

“谁吻的？”

“刚…”

“多叫我几句，叫的好听点”跳蛋重新推到了最高，乳夹的微电流也稍微加大了一点，消音跳蛋和震动的肛塞相互碰撞又分开，受到助力的跳蛋狠狠碾过前列腺再次在深处胡乱跳动，从未有过的快感逼出了光一高昂的绵长呻吟，他微张着嘴几乎要喘不过气，想要发泄又出不来的难受让他的眼眶终于开始湿润起来，很想要……但不是这种程度的玩。

“刚…刚…tsuyo……”他忍不住想要抚慰自己硬到胀痛的下体，潮湿的眼睛透过镜头看向他，字句中满是渴望和忍耐，攀升的欲望总是卡顿，到了某一点又会被拉回原处，呻吟声渐渐的也带上些鼻音。

“光一…”时间差不多后堂本刚提了最后一个要求，把恋人欺负的想要自慰，还是隔着镜头，虽然都是因为他的折腾…怎么说呢，还是有点不太痛快。

“在录制哦，不许摸。”

“刚…我难受…”

“叫一声kochan听听。”

“叫完我们就回家。”贴心的把乳夹电流关掉了，跳蛋和肛塞仍是一高一低的在后穴里震动，眼尾湿了小片的样子看起来马上就会哭，光一用手背擦了擦眼哑着嗓子颤颤巍巍的叫了自己的名字

“kochan…”

“看着我再叫一次”

“kochan……呜…别玩了”后面已经湿的不成样子，跳蛋慢慢滑到了肛塞的位置就堵在穴口处狂跳不止，一波强过一波的麻痒直通后穴深处叫嚣着想要更多。

“和经纪人打过招呼让你搭我车走了，把眼泪擦干去和staff说一声吧”关掉遥控器后堂本刚检查了一下摄影机，确认没有留下痕迹后安抚的亲了亲他通红的脸颊，陪着他直到情绪稳定下来才抱着箱子先回了车上。

光一照了照镜子理好衣服和头发录了最后一段结束语，自称kochan时想到了不久前的经历几乎是瞬间就红了耳朵，staff只是哈哈的笑，顺利结束后光一和迎面的工作人员一一告辞，身上的东西即使关掉了在行走时还是会激起一些奇怪的感觉，一塌糊涂的后穴里混杂着樱桃味的润滑剂和分泌的少量肠液，总觉得不夹紧就会滑落下来，这样想着不由得加快了脚步往自家相方短信发来的位置走去。

“结束了？”

“嗯，你又…啊…哈…”

“怎么了，我可是很认真的在开车啊”驶上畅通无阻的车道时三个遥控器再次发挥了各自的作用，爱听歌的人今天也没有放音乐，狭小的车内很快就充斥着或压抑或高昂的喘息和呻吟，升腾的欲望和只对光一才会有的贪心让他想听更多刺激的声音，慢慢调高频率等他适应后三个遥控器全部开到了最大，副驾驶上坐如针毡的人一句话都说不出来，他靠在椅背上张大嘴喘息，喉咙里时不时溢出像哭一样的呻吟，通电的金属夹把两颗乳珠折腾的几乎失去知觉，随后断断续续的微电流又会给他全新的刺痒体验，疼痛过后别样的爽竟然给人种欲罢不能的感觉，整个上身都变得酥软无力，下体强力震动的肛塞和跳蛋除了让他变得疯狂想要以外几乎起不到别的作用，理智在多重的刺激下被消磨，汗湿的发尾黏在脖子上，他试图用脑袋撞击柔软的椅背来缓解令人发疯的折磨，却只能在皮垫上留下一片半湿的汗渍，受不了的人最终趴在了刚的大腿上哭了起来，颤抖的声音从下方传来，光一用鼻尖蹭了蹭他腿间鼓起的地方不断的撩拨着呼吸逐渐粗重的人。

“我想要…刚…给我…”

“马上到家了，再忍忍。”

“里面好痒…为什么不让我射…”  
他一边用牙齿拉开堂本刚的裤子拉链一边伸手抚慰着自己勃起的阴茎，汗湿的脑袋在大腿上胡乱的蹭动，迷离的双眼蒙上层水光半眯起看向专心开车和操纵遥控器的人，才撸动没有几下就被打了手，光一委屈的呜咽了一声隔着内裤舔了舔堂本刚已经硬到不行地方。

“别勾引我…”

“我想要…”

想射的欲望越来越强烈，明明已经没有外界的刺激却还是只增未减，被裤子包的严实一时间也没反应过来到底是因为什么，理智被情欲吞噬后光一仍然不顾后果的刺激着堂本刚，直到高速行驶的私人车终于到达目的地才停下舔他的动作，连拖带拽的弄下车后光一看了看红了眼睛的恋人突然有点心慌，下了车站起身才意识到一直想要射精的欲望其实是…想上厕所。

“怎么了？这时候知道躲了？”  
刚进家门就被抵在门上动弹不得，堂本刚把遥控器全部调低后又猛地推到最上面，光一啜泣着夹紧双腿靠在门上往下瘫，憋着尿的情况下被三个玩意儿同时刺激着，疯狂叠加的快感差点让他就这样没忍住尿出来，看他哭的越来越厉害堂本刚终于关掉遥控器吻了吻他的眼睛，掀起衣服小心翼翼的摘掉那对乳夹，饱受蹂躏的乳头红肿不堪，颜色更加艳丽诱人，舌尖只是轻轻一舔就能让光一发出好听的声音，肛塞拔掉后小穴里顺势流出一片黏腻的液体，被撑开的红嫩穴口一张一合的吐出些透明的混合液，又像是想要含进点什么，小巧的跳蛋在细线的拉扯下慢慢从深处拽出，泛着淫光的玩具被放在了一边的柜子上。堂本刚把他翻了个身按在门上咬着他的耳朵脱掉了自己的裤子，硬到胀痛的性器抵在水光泛滥的穴口轻易的就插进了一小部分，光一双手撑在门上摇着头求他出去，不理解的人停下动作让他能够完整的说完一句话。“我…我想上厕所…”

“不行，在车上不是很想要的吗。” 一插到底的瞬间光一哀叫了一声膝盖发软的贴在了门上，海潮般的快感迅速席卷全身，刚搂着他的腰调整好角度挺胯往深处送，带上哭腔的呻吟不断刺激着男性原始的征服欲，他贴在光一耳边喘息赞叹，身下的动作愈发的凶狠有力，任凭趴在门上的人怎么哭喊求饶仍是不留情面的操弄着，光一被操的站不住脚只能双手用力撑着门，想要发泄的欲望在交合中强烈到让人抓狂，他拼命忍着不被干到尿出来，却仍是抵不住熟知他身体人顶上敏感点的瞬间。

“啊啊——啊…不要…刚…要出来了…呜不要…”满脸泪痕的人偏过头无措的看着他，刚把他搂的更紧吻上那张颤抖呻吟的唇无声的安抚着，下身做着相反的动作一次次的狠力操上敏感点直到光一翘起的阴茎射出一股股淡黄色的液体才沙哑的开口，“又不是第一次了，我喜欢光一…”

“呜出来了……又把我弄成这样…好坏…”

“还有更坏的…”没等他射完体内的性器再次开始了动作，淅淅沥沥淡色的液体弄脏了门和地毯，他揽着光一的腰让他身子前倾微抬起臀部，继续在湿软的肉穴里深入浅出，一手伸到前面揉掐着被金属夹弄到红肿的乳头，失禁之后熟悉的快感在操干中再次复苏，阴茎每次都能顶到让他爽到不行的地方，光一双手握拳抵在门上垂着头哭叫，第一次在这种情况下还继续往下做，他觉得身体被以往还要敏感不知多少倍，不然怎么才操了几十次就又会受不了的再次射出来，而插在里面的东西却越来越大毫无发泄的预兆。

“啊…哈啊…不行了…又要射了…”

“光一今天好湿…”没想到会敏感到射的一塌糊涂，堂本刚用拇指堵着他的铃口加速在射精后急剧收缩的甬道内有力的贯穿着，用肛塞撑开的后穴被操熟了，诱人的嫩肉在每次抽插中都能看的清清楚楚，铃口被堵住的情况下还是迎来了干性高潮，光一渐渐叫的喘不上气，撑在门上的手臂也开始打颤，一片狼藉的下体颤巍着，淫液顺着大腿根部往下淌，似乎下一秒就会膝盖一软的跪在地上，视觉冲击和听觉刺激更加激起了体内阴茎的射精欲望，刚粗喘着气咬上光一汗津津发尾下潮湿的肌肤，舔舐中动作又快了些，呻吟和喘息交织在一起的淫靡氛围缠绕着承欢的两人，属于成熟男人间的性爱总是欢畅淋漓的，同时达到高潮时光一缩在他怀里抽搐着，精液灌进身体的感觉充实到让他战栗，抱在一起又亲了一会儿，堂本刚把他压在沙发上喘着气平复剧烈起伏的胸膛，累到睁不开眼睛也还是不老实的喜欢亲他的脖子和嘴巴，光一摸了摸他的脑袋哑着嗓子说：“带我去清理啊…不许睡”

“还没做够呢…半小时后继续”一边说着给他抠出了射在里面的液体，好不容易做一回哪有只一次的道理。

“体力够吗？”

“我觉得…你担心下自己比较好，刚才哭着射了那么多的可是你。”

“你…嗯…别戳…”他按住刚的手不让他往前列腺上碰，说了休息半小时就是半小时。

 

 

 

 


End file.
